This invention relates generally to bus bar assemblies and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for rolling contactor tips upon closure of a bus bar assembly.
Solid-state control systems typically use microprocessors to control the switching of directional contactors which include contactor tips. Accurately controlling the switching of the directional contactor tips with a microprocessor enhances the performance of the solid-state control systems. Microprocessors effectively switch the directional contactors such that even during opening or closing of the bus bar assembly, little or no current is broken or switched by the directional contactor tips. As a result, little or no arcing of the contactor tips occurs.
Typically, during normal workplace practices, contamination may accumulate on the contactor tips. Additionally, contactor tips are often constructed from metals which facilitate the formation of oxides or sulfides on external surfaces of the metals. Despite the negative effects of arcing, arcing burns away any contamination which may have accumulated on the contactor tips, and as such, improves the performance of the control system. Without arcing or some other cleaning action, the contamination, oxides, or sulfides can quickly accumulate and prevent current from passing into the contactor tips during closure. However, with arcing, the contactor tips can erode and lose effectiveness quickly.